The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The Internet provides a wealth of information, making it easy for users to research information on any topic they are interested in. Some examples of topics may include a product, a hobby, an interest, an organization, a cause, a feature, or many other topics. However, with the sheer number of content items available on the Internet, it has become difficult for users to determine what information has the highest quality and where to get this information. To do this, many users turn to sources of information they trust (such as user-generated content items from specific persons or professionally-produced content items) for their information.
It is difficult to identify which sources of information are trusted or of higher quality than others for a given topic. This makes it difficult to reach out to these influential sources of information, best situated to get new information on the given topic out. For example, a promoter for a new feature on a Website wants to publicize the new feature so that more people will try the new feature. The promoter may use untargeted methods, such as including an announcement on a homepage of the Website, to announce the new feature. This announcement may be of limited effectiveness, since many users of the Website may ignore this information since it did not originate from their trusted sources.
Therefore, there is a need to identify trusted sources as ambassadors for topics, so that entities that provide the highest quality of information may be discovered.